Serizawa's Long Lost Daughter
by Yuom Muyagashi
Summary: Kamo Serizawa married to the daughter of Kimura Family, Umeko Kimura. He changed his name to Keiji Kimura for marriage. Before she died of giving birth and illness, they named their baby daughter, Avo. After 4 years, Serizawa lost Avo and thought she died. He reunited his daughter who was a slave 12 years ago, but not as her father. What will become between them?
1. Prologue

I love Reimeiroku Shinsengumi and Hakuouki Shinsengumi shows. I was fascinated by their history past and themselves. I mostly heard about Kondo Isami and Serizawa Kamos' background. They are my favorite people even though Serizawa is a bad troublemaker and nuisance. Serizawa makes me want to be his daughter. Here's the fan story of mine!

I hope you like it.

Avo Kimura belongs to me.

Haru Ginyo belongs to me.

* * *

Genres: _Family, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Advernture, Drama, and Supernatural_

She could shipped with anyone else except for Serizawa, Kondou, Hijitaka, and Ryunosuke. No yuris. No Shipping Ladies with Avo.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Kamo Serizawa changed his name to Keiji Kimura. He was a priest who married the daughter of Kimura Family, Umeko Kimura. They were living in the village in Mito. He was happy when they were having a baby. At night, He was waiting for her outside the room until Doctor Matsumo lets him in.

Umeko was holding onto their baby daughter. Their baby daughter has light baby blue bangs on top of her head, light tan skin, and her eyes were silver like Keiji, but inner pupil is white. She gave her baby daughter to Keiji. He was holding onto his own baby daughter filling with joy.

"Keiji-Kun. What will you name our daughter?" Umeko smiled.

Keiji was happy and said. "Avo."

"Avo. Avo-Chan is a cute name." Umeko suddenly cough blood.

"Umeko-Chan! You're bleeding!" Keiji went to her holding her hand while holding onto Avo.

"That's impossible. Umeko-San shouldn't be dying." Doctor Matsumo was shocked.

Umeko smiled and said. "I'm sorry, Keiji-Kun, Matsumo-Sensei. I was hiding it for a long time. I was using my power to protect our baby girl. I have a Alzheimer and tuberculosis disease. I'm sorry. I don't have much time left, Keiji-Kun. Please, protect our daughter from any danger." She breathed once more. "Avo-Chan, please, be a good girl to your father. Eat healthy. Be healthy. Don't let others bully you. Don't let yourself down. If you see others who are weak, help them even though they don't ask. Be yourself." She chuckled yet coughed a little. "Avo-Chan, I'm sorry I can't spend time with you. I want Avo-Chan and Keiji-Kun to live happy even though I'm not with you. Avo-Chan, if you're alone, if you're lost, if you're sad or depressed, if you're not with your father, fight on. Keep fighting and find your way. Kei-No, Kamo-Kun-" Umeko coughed couple a times. "I love you." Her final words closed her eyes and died happily.

Avo started crying when Keiji cried on Umeko's face.

"It will be okay, Avo-Chan. Everything will be okay." Keiji wiped his tears and hers.

After 4 years later, Keiji and Avo were walking around with their grocery bags. Avo was emotionless daughter and learned only fighting from her father. She was wearing cute light gray green kimono with cherry blossom petals on her sleeves. Everyone were gossiping about her looks are abnormal than everyone else. Some of the kids sometimes threatens her because of her looks and makes her get in trouble. She doesn't care if they threaten her, but Keiji protected her from them.

Keiji told her to be with him of all time, but he needs his personal space. She always obeyed him of all times since her birth. When some people blame her for nothing, Keiji protected her. Suddenly the rogues blocked their way down the road.

"What do you want?" Keiji asked.

One of the rogues smirked, "We're the royalist samurais who served under our Emperor. We need your money to make our country better."

"It's a shame. We have no money to help you and the Emperor." Keiji was bolded. "Let's leave." They were leaving when one of the rogues suddenly grabbed Avo's arm.

"If you don't have any money, you can sell your daughter for an exchange!" They were chuckling when Avo threw her grocery bag to one of the rogues' nuts. He fell down holding his nuts. "WHY YOU!"

Keiji threw his grocery bag at them and grabbed Avo to make a run through a huge crowd in the village. They ran into the forest. Avo tripped by the branch. Keiji held her and ran through the forest till they reached to the end of the cliff. The rogues found them when unsheathing their swords at them and started attacking them. Keiji got the long logs and started killing them.

One of the rogues got Avo, but she bit his arm till he bleed.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! DIE!" he threw her to the end of the cliff and sliced her.

She was sliced little bit but fell off the cliff with her tears.

"PAPA!" She cried for her father.

"Avo!" Keiji killed the last rogue who threw Avo to the end of the cliff. He lost his daughter and cried to the ground. "DAMN IT! DAMN YOU ALL!"

* * *

Till morning, Avo woke up inside the cage with other women. She doesn't remember her last name, but only her first name. She saw one of them getting tortured and molested. The stranger dragged her by grabbing her hair to the owner of slavery. She wasn't scared yet she was confused of what is becoming around her. They tortured her, but she didn't scream nor cry for her help. They cannot rape her because she was too young so, they planned to do it when she becomes a fine sexy woman. They kept her as a servant inside the cage. Everytime she escaped or help someone or being betrayed by them, she was wrap in chains on her arm, wrists, ankles, and her neck inside the cage along with women who are getting raped and killed.


	2. Chapter 1: Kill and Escape

**Chapter 1: Kill and Escape**

Avo was a slave for 12 years underground basement inside the cage. She lived in the poor condition but, she was strong to survive than the rest. Only two survivors were left inside the cage out of 356 women.

She had a friend, Haru Ginyo, who was accompanying Avo and was being protected. Haru is 5 years older than her. She acted like a big sister to her as well as chained up, but only her ankles.

"Avo-Chan, you can have this big bread." Haru gave her a bread.

"Haru-Oneesan, you haven't eaten anything for 5 days." Avo worried about Haru.

Haru smiled and said, "It's okay, Avo-Chan. I'm strong like you. As older sister of Avo-Chan, I cannot allow you to die in this place." She kissed her forehead.

"Onee-San…" Avo tore the bread in half. "As a little sister of Haru-Oneesan, I cannot allow you die in this place as well."

"Hope we will, Avo-Chan." Haru chuckled.

They both ate their breads and little fun they had. Avo was straightforward and emotionless as she eats her bread. Haru was filled in happiness for Avo and herself. However, one of the men unlocked the cage. Then they suddenly grabbed Avo by her hair.

"It's the day of the day, Avo." One of the men smirked.

"What do you mean?" Avo held onto her hair.

They were about to get out the cage until Haru grabbed one of their legs.

_"No, I can't let them do that to Avo-Chan!" _Haru pleaded them. "Take me instead! Let Avo-Chan turn 18. I beg of you, please!"

One of the men smirked looking at her. "Oh~, I see. I can exchange it. I will tell the owner. Now come with me.", said one of the men. He threw Avo back to her cell and locked her up.

"Avo-Chan!" Haru was worried until one of the men grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry, Avo-chan." She left with them.

"Oneesan! Oneesan!Where did you take my Oneesan!?" Avo was holding on behind the bars.

"Did you not know? We rape women here all these years. We were planning to do the same to you." the men smirked and laughed. "Stupid little girl!"

Avo remembers all the screaming and the moaning from the past years inside the cage. She doesn't know what she is hearing until now. She felt the nerve kicking her till the urge of killing rage inside of her. She saw a small spark inside of her heart. The spark of silver flame had given her chance to be a monster. She grabbed the chain and tears them apart. She broke the chains. One the men heard it and opens the cage. She ran toward one of them and gauge his eyes. She pulls it out with her own hands. The man was screaming in pain holding onto his eye sockets. She took his sword and unsheathes it. She slowly sliced his chest when he spurted blood. She watched him die slowly as she painfully tortured him to hell. After he died, they were hesitating unsheathing their swords. She hunted them down one by one. They all died inside the cage filled in blood pool. She searched for Haru but, found trouble by other men. Before they went after her, she went after them first. She killed every single one of them and leave no men alive who they tortured her and other women. She searched for Haru till the owner of the slavery came upon her.

"Were you looking for your big sister?" The owner of slavery showed her the head of Haru.

"Oneesan…" Avo stood still and looked at him hanging onto Haru's head.

"She was very delightful till I hear the screaming of my men. I thought if I kill your big sister the same way you killed my men." He threw Haru's head to the wall. He unsheathed his sword and pointed at her. "I will f*cking kill you, little brat." He came at her, but she sliced his legs in half if she was careless. "Wait, Wait!" He was pointing at her when she slowly walk toward him. He threw a knife at her. She dodged it and sliced his arms spurting blood everywhere. He screamed in pain until the block of fire smashed on him.

The fire sets on the building out of nowhere. Avo ran downstairs, but fire blocked her way out. She saw another exit so, she dashed through the fire. She finally made it out alive. She looked at the building for a moment. She saw Haru walking from the fire building. She only saw Haru holding her own head.

"Please...Avo...Get...Away...From..This place." Haru wailing alone. Haru soul was at lost.

Avo saw a spark of the silver flame in her heart. The silver flame gave her a message in mid air.

_"Request: Destroy the dark soul. You must do the mission before evil will be born."_

Avo doesn't understand why the message so, she took down Haru's soul and sent her to rest in peace.

"Thank...you...for...everything, Avo-Chan..." Haru disappear like sparkle of stars.

_" 'Mission Accomplished: You are now a Soul Seeker.' Seek any lost souls in your path and help them be in peace._" The silver flame gave her final message. "Rest in peace, Haru-Oneesan." She let her tears down. She doesn't questioned herself about the power she awoken inside of her. She went to the forest and slept somewhere safe for tonight.


	3. Chapter 2: Dream or Memory

**Chapter 1: Kill and Escape**

Avo was a slave for 12 years underground basement inside the cage. She lived in the poor condition but, she was strong to survive than the rest. Only two survivors were left inside the cage out of 356 women.

She had a friend, Haru Ginyo, who was accompanying Avo and was being protected. Haru is 5 years older than her. She acted like a big sister to her as well as chained up, but only her ankles.

"Avo-Chan, you can have this big bread." Haru gave her a bread.

"Haru-Oneesan, you haven't eaten anything for 5 days." Avo worried about Haru.

Haru smiled and said, "It's okay, Avo-Chan. I'm strong like you. As older sister of Avo-Chan, I cannot allow you to die in this place." She kissed her forehead.

"Onee-San…" Avo tore the bread in half. "As a little sister of Haru-Oneesan, I cannot allow you die in this place as well."

"Hope we will, Avo-Chan." Haru chuckled.

They both ate their breads and little fun they had. Avo was straightforward and emotionless as she eats her bread. Haru was filled in happiness for Avo and herself. However, one of the men unlocked the cage. Then they suddenly grabbed Avo by her hair.

"It's the day of the day, Avo." One of the men smirked.

"What do you mean?" Avo held onto her hair.

They were about to get out the cage until Haru grabbed one of their legs.

_"No, I can't let them do that to Avo-Chan!" _Haru pleaded them. "Take me instead! Let Avo-Chan turn 18. I beg of you, please!"

One of the men smirked looking at her. "Oh~, I see. I can exchange it. I will tell the owner. Now come with me.", said one of the men. He threw Avo back to her cell and locked her up.

"Avo-Chan!" Haru was worried until one of the men grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry, Avo-chan." She left with them.

"Oneesan! Oneesan!Where did you take my Oneesan!?" Avo was holding on behind the bars.

"Did you not know? We rape women here all these years. We were planning to do the same to you." the men smirked and laughed. "Stupid little girl!"

Avo remembers all the screaming and the moaning from the past years inside the cage. She doesn't know what she is hearing until now. She felt the nerve kicking her till the urge of killing rage inside of her. She saw a small spark inside of her heart. The spark of silver flame had given her chance to be a monster. She grabbed the chain and tears them apart. She broke the chains. One the men heard it and opens the cage. She ran toward one of them and gauge his eyes. She pulls it out with her own hands. The man was screaming in pain holding onto his eye sockets. She took his sword and unsheathes it. She slowly sliced his chest when he spurted blood. She watched him die slowly as she painfully tortured him to hell. After he died, they were hesitating unsheathing their swords. She hunted them down one by one. They all died inside the cage filled in blood pool. She searched for Haru but, found trouble by other men. Before they went after her, she went after them first. She killed every single one of them and leave no men alive who they tortured her and other women. She searched for Haru till the owner of the slavery came upon her.

"Were you looking for your big sister?" The owner of slavery showed her Haru's head.

"Oneesan…" Avo stood still and looks at him hanging onto Haru's head.

"She was very delightful till I hear the screaming of my men. I thought if I kill your big sister the same way you killed my men." He threw Haru's head to the wall. He unsheathed his sword and pointed at her. "I will f*cking kill you, little brat." He came at her, but she sliced his legs in half if she was careless. "Wait, Wait!" He was pointing at her when she slowly walk toward him. He threw a knife at her. She dodged it and sliced his arms spurting blood everywhere. He screamed in pain until the block of fire smashed on him.

The fire sets on the building out of nowhere. Avo ran downstairs, but fire blocked her way out. She saw another exit so, she dashed through the fire. She finally made it out alive. She looked at the building for a moment. She saw Haru walking from the fire building. She only saw Haru holding her own head.

"Please...Avo...Get...Away...From..This place." Haru wailing alone. Haru's soul was at lost.

Avo saw a spark of the silver flame in her heart.

The silver flame gave her a message in mid air. _"Request: Destroy the dark soul. You must do the mission before evil will be born."_

Avo doesn't understand why the message so, she took down Haru's soul and sent her to rest in peace.

"Thank...you...for...everything, Avo-Chan..." Haru disappear like sparkle of stars.

_" 'Mission Accomplished: You are now a Soul Seeker.' Seek any lost souls in your path and help them be in peace._" The silver flame gave her final message.

"Rest in peace, Haru-Oneesan." She haven't realize her tears are falling off.. She doesn't questioned herself about the power she had awoken inside of her. She went to the forest and slept somewhere safe for tonight.

* * *

**Yes, Yes. I change some parts because of I am lacking past tense and present tense.**

**My FLIPPING CROCK**!


	4. Chapter 3: One Who Makes A Difference

Chapter 3: One Who Makes A Difference

Avo suddenly saw a sake bottle going up as it lands on her hands. "What is this?"

"YOU!?" Ryuunosuke surprisingly shriek. "Why are you here? Run away!"

"Ibuki-San? Why running away?" She was confuse till she met the rogues.

One of the men whistle at her. "Hey cutie, you want to take that sake and come join with us, national guards."

Avo looks at them and sigh a little. "I rather not join the likes of you. I despise people who pretend to be who they are not. Especially pretending to be national guards. How pathetic." She carelessly glare at them while holding onto the sake bottle. She set the sake down aside of Ryunosuke. She stood in front of him, "Come at me if you will." She's protecting Ryunosuke from the rogues.

"You dare insult us, National Guards, Little wrench! We can never taken you so lightly!" one of the samurai rouges tries to slice her.

"Avo!" Ryunosuke yells at Avo.

Heiksuke protects her out of nowhere. "Avo-Chan, Ryunosuke, are you guys alright?"

"Heisuke!?" Ryunosuke and Avo were surprise.

"We finally found you, Avo-Chan. We were looking for you everywhere. It's a good thing we ran into them." Shinpachi was relieve with Sanosuke.

"Nagakura-San, Harada-San." She turned to them.

"Avo-Chan, could you go somewhere safe?" Heisuke was holding back and then push the rogue back. "Trying to pick on my friends, rogues?" Heisuke scratches his cheek with his finger while holding onto his sword by his shoulder.

She was taken aback to hear it from Heisuke as she thought _"Friends?" _She went behind Sanouske and Shinpachi.

"How dare you interfere with us?!" Three rogues suddenly attacks them unsheathing their was fighting with one of them while the rogues encounter attack on Shinpachi and Sanosuke. Sanosuke and Shinpachi were standing there smirking at them.

Avo analyze them fighting against the rogues. "_They provoke them." _ She nodded when she move away from the sword that flung at her. The fight was over when the rogues painfully leave. She saw the pocket of money on the floor so, she picked it up and give it to the little boy who was standing there with his father scared in the ground. "You should probably go home. Take care."

"Wait! Onee-San!" The little boy grabbed her dress. "You are super cool!"

Avo looks at the little boy with amazment through his eyes. "I have done nothing." She looks at the little boy's father. His father astonish by her. She pats the little boy's head. "Your father is scare here. You are strong boy and you will soon learn yourself outside the world. I'm counting on you. Please, take your father home safely." She bow half way to him.

The little boy was given courage by Avo's words. "Alright! Father, let's go home!" the boy took his father hand and went home as his father was amazed by Avo's beauty. "Bye, Onee-San!" The little boy wave at her joyfully.

"Avo-Chan, where have you been?" Nagakura went to Avo.

"We were worried sick about you!" Heisuke exaggerate her for disappearing in Roshigumi's headqaurters.

"I'm sorry. I was hungry." Avo's stomach growls very loud.

"Well, you should have stay in the room and wait for us to come." Harada sighed happily.

"I apologize." She bows her half way to them.

"It's alright, Avo! Let's go home!" Heisuke exploits joyfully.

Avo went to Ryuunosuke and she hoists him up by his arms without hesitation.

"Y-You don't have to help me! I can do it myself." Ryunosuke was fuming internally.

"I can also do myself because I want to." Avo bluntly said. "Are you alright, Ibuki-San?" She asks him.

Ryuunosuke blushes a little and looks away "I am fine.." He faces her. "You were nuts! Going against them by yourself since you are a girl!" He yells at her.

She gazes Ryuunosuke's rage. "You're right. I am crazy. I have to get myself back up." She turns away from him.

Ryuunosuke was blindside that the fact Avo was a slave. "S-Sorry. I didn't mean to say it. I am sorry, Avo." He looks down.

She went to get the sake bottle and give it to him. "You don't have to apologize, Ibuk-San. Let's head home together."

They were surprise despite of Avo being strong since she is emotionless. They were glad no one got hurt. Before they leave, Nagakura stops Avo, "Why are you barefooted!?"

"Was there something matter with my feets?" She flinch a little.

Nagakura suddenly carry Avo onto his shoulders. "We can't have a girl barefoot. You might step on glass." She have no idea what she is seeing.

When they return to the Roshigumi's Headquarters, Hijitaka was in front of the doorway with Kondou, Souji, Sannan, and the man with dark indigo long sided right bangs, ponytail with white hair band tied, dark blue eyes, tan light skin, long white scarf around his neck, and wearing black kimono.

"You found her! Thank goodness! I thought you ran away, Kimura-San!" Kondou was relief.

"Kimura?" Ryunosuke was confused.

"Yes, my name is Kiruma, Avo. I remember my name, Ibuki-San." Avo looked at Ryunosuke.

"Here you go." Nagakura sets her on the ground as he leads her hand gently to the door steps.

Avo sits down on the door steps. "Thank you very much, Nagakura-San." She bowed half way to him.

"You're welcome, Avo-Chan!" Nagakura smiled. "I'm going to get you bucket of water to wash off your feet." He went to get the bucket of water from the fountain.

"We will help him." Sanosuke said. He and Heisuke went to help Nagakura with the bucket of water.

Avo meets the man with black kimono aside of Souji. "Hajime-Oniisama..." She gain another memory about Hajime Saitou.

"You were alive all this time..." Hajime suddenly spoke.

"Saitou-Kun, you know this cute little girl?" Souji ask Hajime.

"Yes, she was my first teacher." Hajime gave them a shock.

"Eeeehhh? This little girl?" Souji points at Avo and starts to laugh. "I don't see her like that."

Avo silently ignore the mockery from Souji.

"Laugh all you want. You will learn soon from Avo." Hajime sat next to Avo.

"How were you, Onii-Sama?" Avo ask Hajime. Hajime stays silent. "It's been 12 years before I was a slave." She looks up the sky.

"I apologize for not searching for you. My father could have..." Hajime squeezes the door steps.

Avo looks at Hajime and pats his back. "We were kids back then. Whether they parents, whether they are adults, it's a cruel world."

Hajime looks up to her. "Yes, yes it is, Avo."

Avo stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Since you are officially an adult, what will you do, Hajime-Oniisama?"

Hajime gazes Avo's eyes as if she was an angel. "I will do whatever I can."

Kondou went to Avo. "Hello, Kimura-San. My name is Isami Kondou. I am commander of Roshigumi with Serizawa-San. This is Toshizo Hijtaka. He is the vice-commander of Roshigumi." Kondou introduce to Hijtaka to her.

Avo turns to Kondou "Please call me Avo, Kondou-San. Kimura remind of my Papa." When she looks at her right hand, she remembers the past with Keiji Kamo to Haru Ginyo who was raped and slaughtered by the slave owner. She believes killing for vengeance isn't right for her.

"Okita, Souji. Nice to meet you, Avo-Chan." Souji lean back on the wooden pillars. Avo looks at him and then to Sannan.

"Hello, Avo-Kun. Keisuke Yanamami, but please refer me Sannan." Sannan goggled up his glasses.

"Let's cut to the chase. Why did you ran away, Avo?" Hijitaka starts to be harsh.

"Hijitaka-San! She didn't ran away! She just...She just..." Ryuunosuke couldn't find any excuse for Avo. Everyone just stares at him as if he fail to protect her.

She looks at Ryunosuke "It's alright, Ibuki-San. You don't have to defend me. There is nothing to hide." She calmly said, "I have no intention of running away. I was following the scent from my Papa's udon."

"Your father's udon?" Souji chuckles. "How weird of you smell your father's udon from here?"

"I am awkward. I just follow whenever my Papa's scent of his udon. No one doesn't know Papa's secret ingredient." The wind brush her cheek as well as her long light sky blue hair.

"OOIII!~ We came back with towels and bucket of water!" Heisuke yells out with a smile and holding two towels while Nagakura carried a bucket of water.

Harada was walking beside Nagakura. They place the water bucket near her.

"Here are the towels, Avo-Chan." Heisuke gives the towel to her.

"Thank you, Heisuke-Kun." She bows her half way. She was going down, but Harada insist to help clean her feet with a towel. "Harada-San, I can clean my feet alone."

"Do not worry, Avo. We don't want you to fall again." Harada smiled. Avo lets him clean her feet with a wet towel.

"_Sano, You sneaky bastard!_" Nagakura thought as he was jealous.

After Harada cleaned her feet with the dry towel, he puts her sandals. "Make sure you wear sandals whenever you go out, Avo-Chan." He smiled.

"Yes, I will do so. Thank you, Harada-San." She bows half way to Harada.

"You're welcome." He sighed happy.

Sannan said, "Will you care to explain about the letter we found in your room, Avo-Kun."

She looks at the letter from Sannan "Yes. I had read the letter. I understand what he meant." She looked into the sky once more. "I decided to stay here until I repay everyone back for saving me. Once I do, I will soon leave this place."

"I see. The one who saved you was Serizawa-Sama. You should probably thank him." Kondou said.

"Didn't Serizawa-San saved me Ibuki-San?" She asked Kondou.

Kondou softly sighed. "Yes. That is him. He is here in his room."

Avo slowly stood up and turned to Kondou. "Please, take me to Serizawa-San. I will serve Serizawa-San since he save us." She looks at Ryuunosuke

"Avo, I'm going with you. Serizawa-San can be...well he can be rude." Ryunosuke went up stairs with a sake bottle.

"Alright, Ibuki-San." Avo lets Ryuunosuke to go with her to see Serizawa. Before, she leaves, she turned to them. "Thank you." She bows half way. "I will be seeing all of you again." She went with Ryunosuke to Serizawa.

* * *

**I did change the meetings around. It was weird what I wrote from this story**.


	5. Chapter 4: Serve Him Well

**Chapter 4: Serve Him Well**

When Avo and Ryuunosuke reach to Serizawa's room, Ryuunosuke stop Avo in front of her.

"You wait here, Avo. I am going to give him his sake." Ryuunosuke holds up the sake bottle.

"I don't understand." Avo was confuse.

"Well, he gets cranky without his sake. Just wait here." Ryunosuke smiled. She nodded to agree to wait near the wall. He went inside Serizawa's room.

"Serizawa-San, I brought your sake." Ryunosuke gives the sake bottle to Serizawa.

"Took you long enough, mutt. Did a mutt chase a cat for this long time?" Serizawa sighed.

"I AM NOT A MUTT!" Ryunosuke yells at Serizawa.

Serizawa smacks him really hard with his metal fan.

"IIIITTTTTAAAAA!" Ryunosuke fell down holding his head in pain.

"Are you alright, Ibuki-San?" Avo appears behind Ryunosuke after he was hurt. Niimi and Serizawa were surprise to see her appear out of nowhere in the room.

"A-Avo!" Ryunosuke widen his eyes. Avo stays silent sitting formally.

"Wh-Where did she came from?!" Niimi points at her.

"You should have wait outside!" Ryunosuke worries Avo's safety.

"No. You will have brain damage after being hit by his metal fan." Avo said bluntly.

"You damn mutt. How dare you yell at my daughter?" Serizawa thought furiously. "Mutt, buy me another sake bottle." He fan himself.

"But you already have another sake!" Ryunosuke complains to Serizawa.

"YOU DARE BARK AT YOUR MASTER, MUTT!" Serizawa hit him on his head, but he stopped his metal fan where Avo embrace herself to protect Ryuunosuke.

"A-Avo..." Ryuunosuke was surprise.

"YOU DARE DEFY SERIZAWA-SAMA, YOU WRENCH!" Niimi raised his voice.

"Yes, I will defy people who tried to hurt Ibuki-San. I don't want Ibuki-San to have a brain damage." She still holding her arms up protecting Ryunosuke.

"Avo, I am alright. Look!" Ryuunosuke held his head. She flinch a little yet she keeps her face emotionless.

"Avo..." Serizawa retreated his metal fan. "Mutt, buy me another bottle of sake." He sat down on his spot with apple cross, but a lazy way.

Avo sat down formally and let her arms down. "Please, get him another sake. Like you said yourself, he can't enough of his drink." She responded.

Ryuunosuke stood up, but he couldn't leave Avo alone with Serizawa.

"Now leave, Mutt. I must chat with this little kitten." Serizawa fan himself with his metal fan.

Ryuunosuke hesitates to leave after Avo protected him. Avo tugs his sleeve. "Ibuki-San, I became a little kitten." She feels like she wants to become a kitten.

"You are not a little kitten." Ryunosuke sighed.

" Ibuki-San, why are you mean?" Avo bluntly said.

* * *

Serizawa was having a flash back when he was with Avo who was a 4 year old child at home. He used to call Avo a little kitten despite of her scratching his back when he was itchy and stepping on his back for message.

Avo looked at her hands. " I am a little kitten." She form her hands into claws.

"You are not little kitten, Avo-Chan." He teased her.

"Why are you mean, Papa?" Child Avo bluntly asked.

"I am mean, Avo-Chan. That is because I love the way you are." He laughed.

"Papa, let me become a little kitten so, I can step on your back." She held his hand.

He laughed even more. "Alright, little kitten. Does a little kitty want fish for dinner?"

"Fish!" She raised her hands up with her blank expression.

* * *

"I just realized Inu Ibuki. It makes all sense." Avo discovered the homophones.

"HAHAHAHA! Inu Ibuki! You are very humorous, little girl!"Niimi laughed at Ryunosuke.

"AVO! Don't rephrase my last name into Inu." Ryunosuke exaggrates from her insults. "I will be back. Be safe, Avo." He left the room.

"Be back soon, Ibuki-San." Avo watched him leave.

"How dare you-" Niimi was angry but Serizawa interrupted him.

"Kimura, Avo. I will forgive you for defying me since you are humorous." Serizawa smirks and drank his sake.

"I thought of his name homophones." She briefly said.

He fan himself with a metal fan. "While you were unconscious, I met your father at Red Light District. He told me he was very weak and disgrace so, he committed a seppuku far away from here. I don't know where. Before he died, he gave me his letter and your mother's clothes. He did not include he committed a seppuku in the letter. I place your father's letter and your mother's clothes where you were sleeping in your room." Serizawa told her fake explanation.

"I love Papa very dear to me." She looks at Serizawa. "I'm used to be alone. I can take care of myself. I want Papa to rest and peace. That is all." She closes her eyes as she looked down.

"Are you here to serve me?" Serizawa took a sip of his sake.

"Yes...why must you call me out..?" She opens her eyes slowly when looks up.

Serizawa raise his small cup across Avo. "Why you ask?" He gave a little laughter. "I want you and the mutt to entertain me."

"Entertain?" Avo looks down. "I see..."

Serizawa took a sip of his sake. "Tell me. What do you think about that mutt?"

Avo looks up to Serizawa. "Ibuki-San... He seems strange..." She thought about Ryuunosuke very much. "We only met just today." She felt her chest thump. "What was that?"

"Serizawa-Sama, can we talk-" Kondou enters Serizawa's room with Hijitaka and Sannan. "Hello, Avo-Kun."

"Hello, Kondou-San. Hijitaka-San. Sannan-San." Avo face to Sannan, Kondou, and Hijitaka sat down formally in Serizawa's room.

"You were a slave for 12 years, Avo?" Serizawa asks her.

"Yes, I do not know where I was. I don't have any memory who I was except for my name. Till today I remember everything. I remember I was in the Mito village living with my Papa. My mother died since my birth. I was walking with my Papa carrying groceries bag. Everyone curse me to hell because of my indifferent looks. I care for none. My Papa always protects me as well I protect myself. They were fear of my Papa because he fought many people. He doesn't kill them. He lets them live because he thought of my mother wouldn't want bloodshed all over me. Until those ruffians wanted my Papa to sell me to them because they want money so, they pretended to be 'Royal Gaurds'. If Papa was willing to give up on me, I would be a worthless child. I also would kill the ruffians myself and leave for another place alone. However, he saved me. We ran away from them yet they followed us into the forest. We ran the end of the cliff. He fought them by himself. One of them caught me. I bit his hand and then pushed me off the cliff. I called out for Papa I fell in the deep water fall. When I woke up in the slavery, I could not remember myself except for my name" she explained what she remembers.

"Were there more others?" He asked again.

"Yes. 356 women who were slaves. They had been raped and then slaughtered. They planned to do to me the same once I grown up into an adult. I was mostly a tortured than the rest. Whenever I escape, they would always capture me. Whenever I help someone, they would betray me and send me back to slavery. I refused to eat anything. I wanted to die and give up. I don't deserve to exist. I was worthless. Till that woman helped me and saved me. When we escape, she haven't forsaken me, not once. We became close like sisters. She always comfort me. I always comfort her. One day, they took her away from me. I asked them where they were taking her. They said the plan to molest me. I was naive and foolish of not knowing why I hear the moaning and the screaming. I wanted to save her so, I broke the shackles. They came after me, but I killed them and tortured them one by one. I searched for her, but the slave owner decapitated her head. I lost my conscious. I wanted him to kill me, but I cannot allowed myself to be killed nor good for nothing. I tortured him slowly, but there was a block of fire killed him. The place was already in fire. I escaped from the building. The next day, I was found by Serizawa-San." She explained everything of her situation.

Hijitaka, Kondou, Sannan, and Niimi were shocked to hear there were over 300 women trapped in slavery including Avo.

"I would believe you used to be a slave. There is one thing I don't believe a little girl like you would killed them alone." Niimi chuckles.

Avo gave him a cold glare yet her blank face hasn't change. "Doesn't matter if you believe me." Niimi felt the goosebumps through his skin. He felt there was death behind him.

"Who was the one take care of you?" Kondou ask Avo.

Avo tells Kondou, "Ginyo, Haru."

"Does Ginyo own her restaurant in Edo?" Hijitaka asked.

"Yes. You know Haru-Oneesan?" Avo looks at Hijitaka.

"She was my sister's best friend back in Edo. Ginyo-San disappeared ever since she didn't came back to her shop." Hijitaka crossed his arms.

Sannan goggled up his glasses up. "Now, we know she died protecting you."

She looks down. "Yes, I wonder why..."

Serizawa stares at her for a moment. "That is where you have been in slavery for 12 years. I am worthless father after all." He thought when sighed. "You may go, Little Kitten. They have to discuss with me."

"I see all of you are having a meeting with Serizawa-San." Avo stood up. "Please, excuse me." She bows half way. When she opens the slide door, Ryuunosuke appear before her. "Ibuki-San...?" She stares at his eyes.

"Avo, there was a gift for you." Ryuunosuke shows her the black under white long strip of head band with a cherry blossom flowers each middle ends. "An old lady wants me to give you a gift." When he hands her the headband, Avo's silver fire shown her right eye. "Avo?!" He was shook by her powers.

"What is that?!" Niimi freight from her as he crawl back a little.

"Avo, what kind of powers did you possess?" Serizawa gravely thought about Avo's existence.

The rest of them couldn't believe what they were seeing right in front of them. They had been wither away by Avo's powers.

Avo fell unconscious despite of her own powers. Her body glows in pink and silver with fluttering wind. The headband wrapped between Avo's right hand and Ryuunosuke's right hands into a bow tie and then a crest symbol of cherry blossom petals with soul bubble on their right hand.

"What is happening?!" Ryuunosuke shriek shockingly. Avo stays silent.

Her silver flame gave them a message, "Ryuunosuke Ibuki, you are the master of Avo Kimura. Avo must serve you till her end as a Soul Seeker and protector of your master." After the headband sealed them with a contract, it became her headband style.

"A master? Soul Seeker and protector?" Serizawa surprisingly thought. "Why choose this utterly cur?"

After her silver flame went out, she starts to wake up slowly "What happen?" Avo covers her head.

"There was a fire on your eye after I gave you the headband" Ryuunosuke points her head.

Avo then covers her right eye "It happen again..."

"What do you mean it happen again...?" Ryuunosuke wonders about Avo.

Avo just remember Haru's death. "After I burned down that slavery's place, I seen Haru's soul..." Avo looks away from Ryuunosuke. "I killed her..." She tightly held her right eye. "...Soul Seeker...Protector...I'm none of those...I'm just a...Monster..."

"...Avo..." Ryuunosuke came close to her, but Avo steps back.

"Serizawa-San, you should have left me dead." Avo looks tired.

Everyone took a big grief especially Serizawa.

"Avo-Kun, you shouldn't say such thing. You deserve another chance." Kondou consults her living.

"Another chance? How many chances have I been given?" Avo face to Kondou and the others. "You should have left me dead." She looks down grief in the ground.

Serizawa lifts her shoulder to face him. "Whether you are a protector, a monster, a Soul Seeker, or not, you have to learn to serve me before I die!"

"Serizawa-Dono!" Kondou yells at Serizawa.

Avo realizes his words from the forest with Ryuunosuke and Serizawa "...Yes..."

"Don't ever say something unnecessary." Serizawa drops her down to the floor. "It disgust me." He turns away and left Avo speechlessly. "Now, leave both of you. I have a business with them." Serizawa looks at Hijitaka, Kondou and Sannan.

"Avo, let's go." Ryuunosuke hoisted Avo up gently and left with her. While Avo and Ryuunosuke walking around the headquarter, they were far distance from each other.

"...Are you ok, Avo?" Ryuunosuke puts his arms behind his head and swiftly looking at Avo nervous.

"Yes, I am...I never thought I could become like this..." Avo looks at Ryuunosuke. "Aren't you scare of me?"

Ryuunosuke flinches and flusters his hands around "N-No! I am not scare of you! I mean...A Soul Seeker. Come on! I'm your master? Are you kidding me?!" He palms himself on his head.

"I have no clue what I am." Avo looks up to the sky.

_"What will become of me?" _Avo and Ryuunosuke thought the same as they sigh together. They both kept on walking around the headquarters.

"We should get along." Ryuunosuke smiled.

"Okay..." Avo stares at Ryuunosuke. "Like what?" She ask him.

Ryuunosuke cupped his chin to think "What was your favorite thing you wanted to do?" He simply ask her.

When Avo looks up to the sky again to think, Ryuunosuke and her heard someone battling with their swords in the practice area at Mibu Temple of the Enmei Jizo Bodhisattra Ryuunosuke went to seek the practice area with Avo. They saw Souji and Hajime having a swordsmanship challenge at Mibu Temple of the Enmei Jizo Bodhisattra.

Hajime and Souji exchanged vows before battling with swords. They were in samurai's stance. Hajime is a left-handed samurai different from Souji. Souji lunge him first. However, he miss when Hajime was about to slice him, but he slide behind him farther away.

Souji turned to him. "You're impressive, Hajime. You don't let a moment's weakness slip by." Hajime turn around to him.

Souji and Hajime again fighting with their swords. They fought for 10 minutes, they both flew back farther distance more. They both took their stance serious as though they are ready to fight once again.

"You haven't changed a lick! Just the fact that you're left-handed makes you all the harder to lunge at." Souji took a attack stance as in holding his sword vertically.

"And it would seem you've improved upon your sur-rashi step as well" Hajime was in defense mode which he held his word right diagonal horizontal.

"I bet you're going to be unbeatable here in Kyoto." Souji was still having a conversation with Saitou.

Hajime starts lunging at Souji by defending himself, but Souji blocks his attacks. Souji attack swipe down, but Hajime blocks him as well. Hajime raised his sword up as he was wide open when Souji did the same.

When Souji raised his sword up, he was on his left side of his stomach by him. "You got... me one." He was mostly shocked yet he was impress by him. Their battle was over so they exchange vows. "Hey, Hajime-Kun. Have you changed the way you lunge?" He asked him. "Did you undergo training at a different dojo or something?" he continued to question.

"No, don't believe I have changed my style." Hajime responded.

"Two of you are very strong." Avo walks down to Souji and Hajijme with a clap and walking aside of Ryuunosuke.

"Hello, Avo-Chan. Were you standing there the whole entire time?" Souji puts his wooden sword on his shoulders.

"I was walking with Ibuki-San around the headquarter." Avo looks at Ryuunosuke whom looks not happy.

"Really?" Souji smirks. He was close to Avo. "How about a battle, Avo-Chan?" He handed her his wooden sword. "Saitou-Kun told me all about you. Since you are left-handed master, I want to see it myself unless you are scared." He sat on the stair steps.

Ryuunosuke stops her by holding her right shoulder "You know, you don't have to do this."

Avo looks down for a moment. "Ibuki-San..." She looks up proud with her poker face. "I want to challenge Hajime-Oniisama."

"DON'T LIT UP YOUR FACE LIKE THAT!" Ryuunosuke boasts on her with frustration. He points at her face. "Fine! Don't get yourself hurt, okay." He sat on the stair steps with Souji yet 2 stair steps away from each other.

"Yes, Ibuki-San." Avo went to her position in the arena with Hajime. "It's been a while since we last had the battle, Oniisama." She held her wooden sword up.

"I won't lose to you this time." Hajime held his wooden sword up to contact her wooden sword. they both taps their wooden sword and they began to swiftly moves back. Avo unsheathe her wooden sword and heard someone's whispers in the wind.

_"Did I hear someone calling out to me?"_ She thought when she looks to her right side.

Hajime suddenly strike her right side of her stomach when she wasn't paying any attention. Somehow, she blocks him with the wooden sword. She lunge herself far distance from him. He keeps on attacking her while she blocks his attacks. "You're defending yourself, are you not?" He asked. She still stays silent. "Very well." He continued to strive her as she blocked his attacks.

Souji whistles for wooing between Avo and Hajime in the battle. "Avo-Chan seems very strong than Hajime-Kun, no. Stronger than Kondou-San and that bastard..."

"Huh?" Ryuunosuke looks at Souji strangely.

"It's nothing. Keep on flirting with Avo-Chan." Souji cups his chin and smile with his eyes close.

Ryuunosuke blushes a little and turns away quick "I-I AM NOT FLIRTING HER!" He continues watching the battle between Avo and Hajime.

When they both clashed, they both did sur-rashi(A move used in Kendo and Sumo Wrestling where you gradually slide closer to your opponent). She points her wooden sword at Hajime. Her expression was still the same blank, but felt dangerous. She started walking to him dragging her wooden sword. She threw her wooden sword at him like a dart yet purposely missed him. She dashes like there was no sight of her. He felt his left side of his stomach was being touched. He realized it was Avo behind him. He did not see her after she threw the wooden sword at him. She slowly moved the wooden sword away from him and stood up calmly.

"You improve your skills, Hajime-Oniisama. You are close to beat me. You have to find that last missing piece." Avo observes the wooden sword.

"The last missing piece?" Hajime turns to Avo.

Avo went to give the wooden sword back to Souji. "Thank you for lending me use the wooden sword, Okita-San."

"Have you kill them in the slavery?" Souji asked.

"Oi! Why are you asking her that kind of question!?" Ryuunosuke stood up abruptly and went to Avo.

"Yes." Avo answers Souji. "Killing is worthless and pointless."

"Don't you want to take vengeance for your big sister and your father?" Souji asks Avo.

"Souji." Hajime stood aside of Avo.

"No. Vengeance means nothing to me. I expect nothing more." She bows half way to Hajime. "Thank you for battling me, Hajime-Oniisama. Let's have a practice next time."

"I would like that as well." Hajime nodded.

Souji saw something glowing from Avo's hand and Ryuunosuke's hand "Why Avo's hand and Ibuki's hand glowing?" Souji points down at their hands.

Ryuunosuke quickly looks at his right hand panicking while Avo calmly lifted her right hand without any concern. Her silver flame gave them a message.

"A flame?" Hajime was surprise.

"What is going on?" Souji was confuse.

"I forgot to mention." Avo said. "I'm serving my master." She points with her hand at Ryuunosuke.

"Eh?" Souji in a shocking state and leaving Hajime speechless.

* * *

**A few changes I rewrite this chapter 4. Please re-read from the start. Now, onward to chapter 5. **

**Thanks for reading my fan fiction story!~**


End file.
